User blog:Gliscor Fan/Epic Rap Battles: Pokemon vs History. Espeon vs Scarlet Witch
This battle was hilariously bad at first because I actually screwed over the connection. But then I went through the rest of the connections and I'm like "huh.. not actually that bad." So this is it. Espeon, the Sun Pokemon, who is a psychic-type who can tell the future and probably has better opponents but you know, whatever, it's a fanmade so why not, Versus, Scarlet Witch, the witch who can manipulate probability with her mind under the efforts of Professor Xavier, AKA Patrick Stewart. The connection is pretty much "things that can control other things with their mind using psychic abilities." It's not that great of a connection, but I already hinted at Scarlet Witch so there's nothing much I can do to change it. So, here I go with the 3rd Pokemon vs History. Locations Espeon: In a forest, during the daylight. Scarlet Witch & Quicksilver: Xavier's Academy for Gifted Children. Umbreon: Same Forest, but Nighttime, with Espeon behind him. Intro EPIC RAP BATTLES: POKEMON VS HISTORY ESPEON, THE SUN POKEMON VERSUS SCARLET WITCH BEGIN Espeon Oh, my friendships high, time to evolve into a hero Manipulating scarlet witch's probability down to zero I can predict the future, I already know that you’ll lose I’d spit out some confusion, but it’s time to make your move Scarlet Witch Aww, that’s adorable. a pink cat who thinks they can win You’re about to meet your Dr. Doom, The Scarlet Witch will do you in! You’re covered in Fake Tears, I am a Marvel Legend! But you won’t be able to predict the outcome when you’re done in by the X-Men Espeon I would give you a helping hand, but it seems that you’re diseased So I’ll run free like an eevee from this Evil Magneto Daughter, please It might be your secret power to underwhelm your intrepid creep-fest How about you go grab Quicksilver for some quick Marvel Incest? Eevee EWWWWWWW Espeon You have a worse chance of getting your own movie than Hawkeye You should call up Xavier and have him make you an actual way to die Espeon goes Espe-''on'' and throws Wanda Maxim-''off'' the beat Maybe if you were a more important character, Marvel would give you more feats Scarlet Witch I think you’re right, hair-brain, I might as well call Pietro, as you entail He’ll destroy and faint you out before you can fork your tail Quicksilver Yo, hello, It’s me, Pietro, here to turn your fur from Pink to Silver This Jew serves Justice, while you stand there and quiver I wreck the battle, serving adjacent to The Flash But you can’t outrun the raps of Quicksilvers Pokemon Dash! Here’s the deal, I’m in a brotherhood, I’m in the family, Capiche? This nautical tirade you speak of, it makes me go “sheesh.” You’re stepping on my track I’m running, and that move is quite bold You’re just predicting your own arrogance, we should call you booster gold ! Umbreon Looks like there’s trouble brewing, time for the darkness to step in You called your brother? Espeon and I are way better friends With psychic powers and darkness against speed and chance Anybody can predict how this battles gonna end The evil brotherhood of mutants can’t stop us, that’s insane Espeon and Umbreon are heroes, your quest is a childish crusade Outro WHO WON? WHO’S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES ~Logo floats up and down~ POKEMON VS HISTORY Who Won? Espeon Scarlet Witch Quicksilver Umbreon Hint for next battle Category:Blog posts